1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and 3D image controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to mobility. Mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, as 3-dimensional (hereinafter abbreviated 3D) functionality is being implemented on a display unit of a terminal, the demands for providing various functions using the 3D image continue rise.
In particular, a plurality of cameras for photographing left and right-eye images are provided to a mobile terminal. A 3D image can be generated using the left and right-eye images inputted from the cameras. Meanwhile, when a user views the 3D image generated in the above manner, if an object having a 3D effect of excessive parallax exists in the 3D image, user's eyes easily become fatigued or the user may feel dizziness.